1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of computing devices and services and more specifically, directed to a method and system for determining and updating configuration settings on a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software application developers (e.g., app developers) today deal with heavy fragmentation across various operating system architectures. For example, heavy fragmentation exists within the ANDROID™ ecosystem. There are hundreds of different devices in the market today, and each comes with its own feature set, i.e., drivers, screen resolution, volume controls, voice parameters, camera resolution, gain, and the like.
During testing, a company might decide to configure and test for a specific number of devices (e.g., the top 10 most popular devices at the time). That is, the app software code would account for the different parameters for those devices (e.g., by assigning specific values to appropriate variables) and should theoretically work with those devices. For other devices, there might be default settings in the code that may or may not work correctly. Also, devices that come out after code release would potentially not be covered, and may not work with, the default settings or assigned values.
Operating system developers have attempted to address this issue by developing an abstraction layer that allows app software developers to access features of the devices. However, the documentation is ambiguous and subject to interpretation as between app developers and device manufacturers, and fails to adequately normalize for differences between devices.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system to handle app errors, and automatically determine and update configuration settings on a device without the app developer having to configure for each device manually.